Recently, with a growing number of patients suffering from diabetes, a representative adult disease, there have been increasing demands for a technology for measuring the blood glucose level of diabetes patients.
However, the conventional devices for measuring glucose levels in blood employ a biological enzymatic method, requiring a routine exchange of an enzyme sensor once every two to three days. Additionally, the conventional glucose level measuring device had too complicated a structure to economically and easily manufacture and was not easily transportable due to its large volume.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for the development of a technology for measuring blood glucose level with improved user convenience in a real-life usage environment, while still providing accurate and trustworthy real-time data on a user's blood glucose level.